1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device which is convenient for using.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with booming development for fabrication techniques of integrated circuits (ICs), electronic components are ameliorated to have faster operation speeds. However, the electronic component operated in a high speed can continuously generate a great amount of heat, and if the heat generated by the electronic component is not expelled, a temperature of the electronic component can be continuously increased. When the temperature of the electronic component reaches a threshold value, an operation stability of the electronic component is influenced, or even the electronic component is damaged.
An information processor (an electronic device such as a computer host, a mobile phone or a notebook computer, etc.) is composed of a plurality of electronic components. Since the electronic device is frequently used, the internal components thereof generally have unsatisfactory operation effects due to too long usage time thereof. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional electronic device. Taking a fan as an example, to maintain an operation function of the electronic device 100 stable, a fan module 110 is generally assembled in the electronic device 100. The fan module 110 includes a fan 112 and a cooling fin 114, wherein the fan 112 provides a cycle air flow to the cooling fin 114, so as to expel the heat generated by the electronic component (for example, a central processor unit), and to maintain a performance and stability of the whole electronic device 100.
Dust can be attached to the cooling fin 114 due to a long usage time of the fan 112 of the electronic device 100. Therefore, a cooling effect of the cooling fin 114 becomes worse, so that the heat generated by the electronic component (for example, the central processor unit) cannot be expelled, and accordingly the operation performance of the electronic component is poor, which can even lead to an operation failure of the electronic device 100.
To remove the dust on the cooling fin 114, a user can send the electronic device 100 to a repair station though, it will take a relatively long time to get the electronic device 100 repaired, and the user has to wait a long time lacking of the electronic device 100. On the other hand, when a maintenance personnel deal with the dust on the cooling fin 114, the maintenance personnel has to disassemble a case and other electronic components of the electronic device 100, and disassemble the cooling fin 114 locked on the case of the electronic device 100. Thereafter, the maintenance personnel uses a brush to directly clean up the dust piled on the cooling fin 114, and then relocks the cleaned cooling fin 114 on the case of the electronic device 100.
In such disassembling method, the maintenance personnel may spend more time to disassemble the components in the electronic device 100. If the electronic device 100 is used in a dusty environment, the dust can be much quickly and easily attached on the cooling fin 114, so that the dust piled on the cooling fin 114 has to be frequently removed, so as to guarantee a normal operation of the electronic device 100.
Therefore, how to facilitate the user easily cleaning the dust piled on the cooling fin 114 is a problem to be resolved urgently.